Cry Me
by Thyssa
Summary: Mereces ser feliz.


Capítulo único.

* * *

 **Cry me**

Sedienta, hambrienta y sangrienta.

No ensangrentada, sangrienta.

Su alma se teñía del color de la pasión con cada latido de su pobre y demacrado corazón.

(¿Cuánto han jugado con él?)

Ese era el día en el que por fin iba a dejar que el aire se escapara de sus labios en un patético suspiro que representaría el comienzo, la advertencia de sus palabras, las que él no quería oír.

Apretó con fuerza sus pequeños puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Con esos nudillos quería golpearlo cuando él la insultaba cuando volvía a casa borracho (esas eran sus únicas palabras hacia ella). Pero solo golpeaba paredes y almohadones, porque no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo, porque ella solo podía pronunciar las palabras que él no quería oír.

* * *

–Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun. –Le dice en un tono que suena feliz -pero no lo es- mientras se seca las manos ásperas en un trapo que ya está demasiado sucio -como ella-.

Él no le contesta, solo se saca su costoso abrigo y lo cuelga en el perchero, porque cree que hacer eso es más importante que contestarle un simple saludo a la chica a la que le juró amor eterno.

Comen en silencio, y él no le hace cumplidos a la comida, aunque sabe perfectamente que ella puso todo su esmero en preparar aquella pasta italiana que a él tanto le gusta.

Sakura juguetea con el tenedor en el plato, moviendo los fideos ligeramente. La combinación del sabor amargo del rechazo, las miradas de odio camufladas por el hielo más duro del planeta, y aquel malestar indescriptible que ha tenido durante unas semanas le quitan el apetito.

Tal vez, en algún rincón de su negro y frío corazón él le tiene algún tipo de aprecio. O es demasiado masoquista como para pedirle que se vaya. O solo no quiere gastar su saliva en ella y está esperando que se vaya sola.

Sakura no lo sabe, y la duda la come desde adentro, dejándola con los huesos expuestos a las heladas de invierno en las que él no se preocupa en abrazarla o en no destaparla a la noche.

Quiere pedirle explicaciones, porque él no era así.

(Nunca lo son.)

Pero las palabras se traban en su garganta cada vez que intenta pronunciarlas _. Porque sabe que a él no le gusta oírlas._

Toma la delicada servilleta de tela negra y la presiona contra sus labios resecos durante unos largos segundos.

¿Y si lo hago ahora?

Lo miró terminar su plato en silencio y apartó la copa de vino de su alcance.

–Sasuke. –Le llamó. Esperando al menos una mirada, o su clásico monosílabo que casi siempre significaba un "No me importa, aléjate.". Pero esta vez él no se dignó ni a mirar en su dirección.

Sakura odia que la ignoren. Ahora lo vive a diario.

–Tienes que terminar con esto. Estoy cansada de que vivamos así.

Y se lo recrimina porque él fue quien de un día para otro comenzó a serle indiferente. Ya, nunca ha sido muy demostrativo, nunca le dio un beso en público ni nada de eso. Pero todos en la universidad sabían que Sakura Haruno era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha porque él se encargó personalmente de dejarlo bien claro, para evitar conflictos con otras personas. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Solo quería una respuesta, la que fuere, una explicación, en la forma que sea. Quería aplacar el sentimiento ambiguo de ser una carga para él. Quería que al menos rieran juntos de vez en cuando. Quería ser feliz a su lado.

Pero también estaba dispuesta a marcharse si él no la amaba.

* * *

–No voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo, Sakura. –Le confesó un día.

Ella sintió algo parecido a la decepción, acidez, vergüenza. Lo que más le molestó fue el hecho de sentir que ella le presionaba a él.

–No tienes que hacerlo. –Intentó quitar la tensión. Intentó que él no se sintiera presionado.

Su sonrisa juvenil solía calmar los momentos en los que él decidía de la nada dejar salir un poco de su odio reprimido.

(No es contra ti. No es contra ti.)

Entonces ella le propuso vivir juntos al terminar la carrera de medicina en la que se habían conocido, porque quería estar cerca suyo.

No le dijo que sí, pero al cabo de unos meses ella llevó sus cosas a la modesta casa y han vivido juntos desde entonces.

Tal vez, ya era tiempo de otra mudanza.

* * *

Un día le llevó el almuerzo al hospital, y lo encontró revolcándose en su oficina con Karin, su asistente.

La bolsa de su almuerzo cayó al suelo con un ruido seco.

Él la vio y decidió dejarla ir.

Y la dejó ir.

* * *

Hace cuatro meses que Sakura Haruno comenzó a vivir la ardiente indiferencia de Sasuke, su no-novio, no-esposo, no-nada.

Hace tres lo encontró con Karin.

Hace menos de uno que está embarazada. Y no es de él.

* * *

El silencio fue su calma antes del huracán. Y se encontraba en el ojo de la tormenta.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda, cargados de vidrios rotos y sueños pisoteados, esperanzas falsas y palabras sin decir, se aguaron. Porque aunque él la dejó ir hace mucho, ella no lo ha dejado ir a él todavía.

Cuando él le dijera que se marchara, ella lo iba a hacer sin reprochar, iba a vivir con Naruto e iban a criar al pequeño garbanzo que en su vientre creía.

Su corazón se aceleró al pensar que podría estar fuera de la boca del lobo en segundos. Empacó sus cosas mentalmente.

–Sasuke.

Estaba decidida. Él no la quería, y, ¿porque rayos tenía que vivir sometida al dolor?

Supo que se había pasado cuando él atinó a agarrar su copa, y ella, intentando conseguir al menos un tercio de la atención que el líquido bordó recibía, la tiró accidentalmente al suelo. Sintió una corriente eléctrica travesar su espalda al sentir la fría piel de su amante en un roce de solo un segundo. Y no duró menos porque él la miró destilando la ira contenida. Esperando a que bajara la mirada como acostumbraba hacer. Pero no lo hizo.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose llegó a sus oídos de forma intermitente, casi en partes. Pues fue todo muy rápido.

Ahora estaba contra la pared, con las fuertes y expertas manos del azabache apretando con fuerza sus hombros, sin dejarla moverse.

–Estás lastimándome. –Le dijo sin miedo.

(¿Desde cuándo me odias?)

(¿A dónde se ha ido todo tú?)

–No me importa. –Y era verdad.

–Suéltame, Uchiha.

Él no tenía intenciones de lastimarla físicamente, pues el daño psicológico era más que necesario para desconcertar a la pequeña chica de cabello rosado que hace cuatro meses se viste de negro. Porque está de duelo. Porque su amor ha muerto. Sasuke ha muerto.

–¿Quién eres? Ya no te reconozco. –Él rodó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, esas le gustaban cuando salían hace años. Ahora la asustan–. Te vi con Karin. Sé que ocultas algo. Quiero irme.

Sintió que el agarre en sus hombros cedía al pronunciar lo que para él era un hechizo maligno.

Sasuke no era Sasuke. Todo tipo de afecto hacia ella se había borrado, ya no había nada. Estaba totalmente vacío y seco por dentro. Era un robot, mecánico y rutinario, callado y reservado. No pensaba, no respondía.

Se alejó cuanto pudo y apoyó una mano sobre su aun no desarrollado vientre.

¿Para qué ocultar el llanto? Ah, sí. Debía ser fuerte.

Corrió hacia su habitación, la que compartían porque ninguno de los dos quería tomar el sofá. Bueno, él no quería, ella quería dormir con él.

Dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas que él nunca vería porque la lámpara de la mesa de noche (de las que tenían cientos en toda la casa) alumbraba todo tenuemente en tonos naranjas. Como el atardecer. Y las lágrimas se camuflaban en las sombras.

Tomó aire y guardó lo indispensable en una maleta mediana. Lo otro no importaba, iba a dejarlo atrás. Junto con Sasuke.

Quien la observaba desde la puerta. Sin hablar, sin moverse, sin pedirle que no se vaya.

(Dios, como le duele.)

Ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa, una nueva vida. Sin dolor, sin Sasuke.

Pero no quería irse sin saldar sus deudas.

–Durante todo este tiempo, has hecho conmigo lo que se te dio la gana. Fui una sirvienta, una compañía por la que ni siquiera te preocupabas. –Empezó bajito, para no terminar gritándole–. Lo di todo por ti, pero veo que no te importa y nunca lo hizo. Estoy embarazada, seguro que sabes que no es tuyo. No me has agarrado las manos en un año. Sé que me odias y no se bien que hice para merecerlo. Pero te quiero y espero que seas feliz.

Eso era. Eso era lo que sus órganos le pedían expulsar. El odio.

Demonios, Sasuke tenía una vida con Karin, estaba segura de ello. Se sentía tan humillada, tan usada.

–Adios.

* * *

Naruto era todo lo contrario a Sasuke. Él le dijo que su pasta era estupenda y la abraza por las noches, con sus dedos rozando su vientre, pero Sakura sabe que su intención es acariciar a su futuro hijo, y duda de que él tampoco la quiera. Como Sasuke.

* * *

Nueve meses más tarde Sakura da a luz a un niño, y entiende que Naruto la ama a su manera, y ella aprende a amarlo.

* * *

Un día se cruzó con Sasuke en el supermercado. Su hijo tenía apenas cinco meses y unos ojos grandes y azules. Más brillantes que los que haya visto jamás.

Él estaba con Karin, de la mano. Lo veía joven, feliz, renovado.

Entendió que ella era el candado que no dejaba que su felicidad saliera. Se aferró al bebé en sus brazos mientras ellos paraban frente a ella, se aferró a _su_ felicidad. Entonces Naruto se presentó a su lado, y tomó al niño en sus brazos, Sasuke notó que él era el padre, el que le robó a Sakura, porque ella se acercó a él como solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos, y ese niño que podría haber sido suyo tenía los ojos del chico rubio. Del chico rubio que tomó su lugar.

–No has perdido el tiempo, Haruno. –¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una táctica para herirla después de más de un año?

–Veo que tú tampoco, Uchiha.

Naruto, quien sabía la historia con lujo de detalles (porque Sakura le contaba todo luego de despertar de horribles pesadillas), fulminó al azabache con la mirada.

–Ya vámonos, Sakura-chan. –Le dijo serio y la guío a la caja registradora.

Ella le dio una última mirada al que fue el hombre de su vida, y de su infierno.

* * *

Sakura se había cambiado de hospital, ya no tenía que trabajar cerca del idiota de Sasuke y de Karin. No tenía nada en su contra, pero no podía evitar sentirse celosa porque ella tenía a Sasuke.

(No lo necesitas, él es malo para ti)

Ahora trabajaba en el hospital que quedaba cerca de la empresa de Naruto, y de vez en cuando pasaba a dejarle el almuerzo.

Nunca lo vio con nadie.

* * *

Se sentía feliz porque ya no tenía que lidiar con el dolor lacerante de la indiferencia, la duda, el sentir que tu corazón se rompe cada día un poco más. Ya no era una adolescente de 19 años. Era una mujer casada de 28 con un bello hijo y un amante que ama sus pastas. Y que la ama, y se lo muestra a diario.

Había reunido el coraje suficiente para alejarse del fuego que tanto la atraía como la quemaba, y curó sus heridas con el agua azul de los ojos de Naruto, se sintió mujer, se sintió valorada. Se sintió viva.

Porque no solo había muerto el verdadero Sasuke y su amor hace tanto tiempo, sino que ella también.

Sakura ahora viste colores y celebra que es _feliz._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Qué tal?_

 _Esto fue, como tantas otras veces, un impulso. Algo trágico, sí. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Sasuke siempre ha parecido el malo._

 _Besos,_

 _Thyssa._


End file.
